Denied - AaronAmanda
by oliviatveitxo
Summary: Aaron is in a happy relationship with his girlfriend Sam when an unexpected kiss shared between Sam's bestfriend & him, things take a turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

_*Aaron's POV*_

The raindrop rolled slowly down the window losing a race I had kept held of with another raindrop which was now at the bottom and smashing against the window pane. I sat looking outside. The rain always darkens my mood, my cold coffee didn't help. The smell of camomile drifted from the bathroom filling my nostrils with the sweet scent. Sam was up. I put down the cold undisturbed coffee and the layer from the top of the cup broke and drifted apart. I walked into tiny kitchen of our apartment and then stood outside the bathroom door waiting. The door opened and Sam jumped out her skin at the sight of me. "Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me." She wacked me with her small brown towel, I laughed. "What did you want to do today?" She walked into the bedroom and I followed, sitting on my readymade side. "Oh, Amanda and Eddie want us to meet them in town." She opened the wardrobe and grabbed a vest. She removed her towel down to her waist and put the vest on. "When were you going to tell me this?" I asked. "I did tell you. You were too engrossed with your baseball." She put on some old sweatpants and rubbed her hair. She sat down and sighed. "Did you? I must have been pretty engrossed then." I lay down looking up at her in sympathy. She ran her fingers through my blonde hair. "What's up?" I asked. She seemed unusual, not the same Sam. She shook her head, "Nothing. Is breakfast ready?" She got up. "I was supposed to make breakfast?" I joked, sitting back up. She tutted and tackled me until I was lay on my back and she had one leg either side of my waist and a hand on my arms keeping me in place. A raindrop from the tip of her hair dripped onto my lip. "Think you can take me?" She asked. I pushed her arms off mine and rolled over and kept her still. "You sure about that?" She laughed and I pressed my lips upon hers.

_*Amanda's POV*_

Eddie is so lazy. He never gets up on time. I sat in the lounge watching TV. I heard a door slam shut and then the TV went off. I turn, fear overwhelming me too fast. "Eddie?" I asked, "Yes?" A voice said and I turned quickly and Eddie was 1 inch away from me. He kissed me before I could react. "Good morning beautiful." He said. "Do not do that again I swear." My heart beat banged against my chest. "Sorry, it just seemed so fun." He laughed. My heart calmed at the sound of his laughter, it was so cute; I could hear it all day. "Are we still meeting Aaron and Sam today?" Eddie jumped over the sofa as the toaster popped up. He spread some Nutella over it and bought it over to me. My mouth watered at the sight of the chocolate spreaded bread. "Is that for me?" I jumped to the conclusion it was. "Yes." He said handing her the plate. I bit into it rapidly and the indulgence of the warm chocolate melted me. "Why have you eaten so much of this lately?" He asked. I was however clueless. It was just so nice. I shrugged still chewing. Eddie tapped his face whilst looking at me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "No-"I started laughing as Eddie had a chocolate spot on his cheek. "Oh..." I then said as Eddie went and rubbed it off. He looked back and glared at me. I giggled with sympathy. He came and sat back down, picking up the other piece of toast and biting into it. "No!" I shouted hitting his arm. I put the plate down on the floor and attacked him. He laughed and I stopped. "My toast." I glared at him. "Not anymore." He laughed looking down. A white little cat with black and brown spots on started licking the toast. "Molly!" I shouted picking up the cat and walking over to the front door. I opened it and the rain came pouring in. Molly having a thick warm coat could survive but I was wearing my pyjamas. I never saw that coming. I shut the door drained to the bone. Eddie sat there laughing so I jumped on the sofa water splattering everywhere and then I hugged him. "You know how much I love you Eddie." I said running my hands everywhere on his chest. "Thanks, I love you too." He said sarcastically and I laughed and lay on his now, wet, chest.

It was almost 12 o clock. "Hurry up man." Aaron called down the hall. "Try being me." She called back. He laughed and sat down on his sofa. He saw the pictures in the picture frames. He noticed that one of the pictures had a small tear down the middle. It was his favourite picture. His eyes were directed to Sam who had ice cream on his nose. Eddie was next to her with two ice cream comes sticking out of his head and ice cream trickling down his face. His grin was huge. Aaron also realised he was rubbing ice cream all over Amanda's hair. He smiled and heard the banging noise of Sam's boot on the floor. "Are you ready then?" Aaron got up off the sofa, "Ready as I'll ever be." He smiled and they locked the small apartment door and walked down the street.

_*Eddie's POV*_

I walked into the cafe with Amanda at my side. It was merely full. She pulled on my arm and I moved toward a table in the corner. We sat opposite each other with an empty seat either side. "Eddie, I need to tell you something." My heart started beating fast. I trust Amanda with everything but this gets me every time. "One thing, should I be scared?" I asked nervously. Amanda laughed at me as if I was plain stupid. "No." She recovered and I loosened up a bit, "Okay, go ahead." I cup my chin in my hands. "I'm pregnant." Amanda said. I was not ready for that. My eyes widened in shock and I gave Amanda the impression i wasn't happy. Her facial expression changed. "Are you not happy or something because that's fine with me." I took hold of Amanda's hands reassuringly, "I'm over the moon." I leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled just as the door slammed shut. "Sam!" Amanda got up quickly to greet her best friend. They hugged and stood there for a while. "Hey, how you doing Ed." Aaron shook my hand. I hadn't seen him in a while. It was good to see his face that reminded me of the good times. We resumed to our seats and Aaron sat next to me. "So guys, how goes it?" Sam asked. "I'm pregnant" Amanda said. I looked at Sam's face as she squealed with delight and hugged Amanda. "Congrats dude!" Aaron hugged me. "Thanks," I smiled. "Are you guys expecting?" I finished. Sam shook her head. "Oh no, no." Aaron said fisting his hands. I smiled. "Guys, there is this party tonight. You must come!" Amanda pleaded. It was my uncle's party. He had invited me and Amanda and he said we could bring any friends. "Yeah, please come!" I joined in. Sam looked across at Aaron who shrugged. "Yeah." He said. "Ok!" Sam smiled and Amanda grinned. A waitress came over. She overlooked my shoulder and I turned and she looked away. "Can I take your order please?" She asked. We ordered a coffee, a latte, and 2 hot chocolates. Amanda's hot chocolate came with extra whipped cream and 3 pink fluffy marshmallows on the side whereas Sam's was just a tiny bit of whipped cream and a small white marshmallow. The scent of cinnamon from Aaron's latte leaked from his breath and I could smell it. I drank my coffee in peace. "So, how many weeks are you pregnant?" Aaron asked Amanda. Amanda went a bit quieter as if Aaron put her off speaking. He looked straight at her and she gulped. "Only a few," she stuttered. "Bit too early to tell yet." She sipped her hot chocolate fast. I looked at her confused and she smiled quickly. "So this party, where is it?" Sam asked. "It's at my uncle's house," I began. "It's such a huge place; you'll have to try not to get lost." Aaron laughed. "We'll pick you up tonight at 7?" Amanda said. Sam nodded. "Ok, it's settled." I said smiling.

_*Sam's POV*_

It was almost 7. "Aaron do you take any longer to tie shoe laces?" I called. He walked in dressed in his black suit. "I'm ready." He said. He looked at me with a smile. "You look beautiful, as always." He said. I smiled, "Thank you." I heard the car horn beep and I handed Aaron the key to lock the door as I headed for the car. I got in the back and Aaron followed, "Hi guys!" Amanda turned. Eddie drove off the pavement and it was around a 12 minute drive.

We arrived at a big white house, with flashing lights and strobe lights outside the house. A housekeeper came and took Eddie's car and parked it. He rang the doorbell. A middle-aged man opened it. He was in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. "Edison!" He greeted Eddie with a firm hug. "Hi Uncle Ben." Eddie smiled briskly. "Hi Mr. Red!" Amanda greeted him as if they were childhood friends. "Amanda!" He hugged her too, "These are my friends Sam and Aaron." I smiled, "Hello sir, it's great to meet you." Aaron put his hand out for a handshake. "Please! Call me Mr. Red!" He took Aaron's hand and pulled him in for a right hug. I giggle as he lets Aaron go. "Please, make yourselves at home! There are drinks in the kitchen." Mr. Red walked off. "Don't call him Mr. Red; it's such a fucking stupid name." Eddie said. "I like Mr. Red" I said to annoy Eddie. Amanda laughed and high fived me. "Mr. Red is... Different." Aaron cleared his throat after saying that. He straightened his tie. Amanda laughed, "Come this way and I'll get you a drink." Eddie said. Amanda beckoned me to follow her. Aaron grabbed my hand and led the way.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Amanda's POV* _

I walked through the crowd of people; there was lots of shouting and swearing. I couldn't find anyone. All of a sudden I saw Aaron. I walked over to him and tapped him on the back. "Aaron I-"I began. "Oh hey Amanda!" He shouted. I rubbed my ear. He was drunk. Very drunk. "How are you doing today?" He asked me, his breath stank of alcohol. "Aaron. You need to follow me okay." I took him by the hand. "I'm fine!" He pulled away from my hand. He then stumbled falling through and closed door and onto a bed, me landing on top of him, the door closing. I got up quickly and went for the door but it wouldn't open. Aaron got up and walked over to me. He took my hand firmly and led me over to the bed. I pulled away but he yanked my arm. I was now stuck between falling on the bed and moving closer to Aaron. Every time he moved toward me I leaned back and I ended up on top of the bed with him on top of me. He ran has hands down my jaw line and then onto my chest near to my breasts. He stopped and I couldn't move anywhere and his legs were on top of mine, his hands pinning down my arms. "Aaron!" I shouted, frightfully scared. I knew what was coming next. Aaron leaned down to kiss me. I turned my head away. He had no idea what he was doing so he started to kiss my neck. I felt ridiculously uncomfortable. He moved his hands away so I took my opportunity to push him off me. "What are you doing Aaron?!" I shouted. With his fierce grip, Aaron took a hold of me and started to kiss me rapidly. I could do nothing about this as his full body weight was on top of me. He ran his hands upon the back of my neck and he kissed me harder. I felt a tingling sensation run over my body. I knew that the tingling sensation made me want to kiss Aaron back. I couldn't help myself. I started to kiss Aaron back, not thinking about Eddie or Sam. Or anything. All that mattered was me and him. I then realised what I was doing and pushed him off me. He fell onto the floor and I sat on the bed, panting for breath. "Aaron please go." I said scared. He got up and sat on the bed next to me. "I can't go though." He stumbled and held my hand. I wriggled it away but he grabbed it again, "I love you" I stared at his drunken face full of lies for a few seconds. My lips trembled. I was shaking all over. My insides ached and my head hurt. My eye twitched. He cupped my cheek in his hand and started to kiss me again. This time I joined in properly. It was like I had too. I couldn't control what i was doing. My hands started to undress Aaron and his shirt was off sooner rather than later. The quilt flew back and I landed on the cold sheets underneath. Aaron ran his hand down the side of my leg lifting my dress up as he went. He was still kissing me. His tongue devoured my mouth leaving a fresh taste of alcohol. His hands found the zip of my dress and it slowly went down. None of my clothes came off but Aaron's body was warm compared to my stone cold body. His figure was perfectly in shape and I traced his spine down his back. The lights went out and the music stopped. I heard heavy breathing next to me and I slowly drifted to sleep.

_*Eddie's POV*_

I woke up on the sofa. I was next to Sam who was still asleep. I moved a tiny bit and Sam flinched and jumped up. "What? What's going on?" She asked. I steadied her arm. "It's okay; we're still at the party." I stood up and helped her up. "I'm going to find Amanda." I started to walk out of the living room. Sam followed me. We checked every room and we came to the final door. "They have to be in here." Sam opened the door. She laughed. "There's Amanda." She lay in the bed with the quilt half was across the bed. She was still in her dress and her bag was on the floor with her blue shoes. They were next to Aaron's shirt. Sam walked around the bed. "Aaron is down here..." She said. I walked around and burst out laughing. Aaron lay on his stomach on the floor like a dead man. I turned and Amanda was now sitting up. "Hey." I sat on the edge of the bed. She rubbed her head. She then gasped and her face filled with terror. "What?" I reassured her. "...my bag!" She shouted. I pointed to the floor and she sighed dramatically. "Thank God!" She laughed uneasily, getting out the bed and putting her shoes on and picking up the bag. Aaron rolled over quickly. He jumped up standing there shoeless and shirtless. He stumbled and held his head hurt. "I have the worst fucking headache ever." He said and I handed him his shirt. He put it on and grabbed his jacket. The 4 of us descended the room and down the stairs and silently out the front door.

_*Aaron's POV*_

My head is banging. I can't even remember what happened last night apart from entering the building. Sam looked over to me and smiled as she opened the front door. She walked in and I went in and collapsed onto the bed. Sam took off her clothes and put on her night clothes. She climbed into the bed next to me. "Did you enjoy that party?" She asked me. I nodded hazily trying to remember what happened. Lots of stuff was coming to my head but the main thing was Amanda. "Good." She kissed my forehead and went down to sleep. As much as my head hurt, I lay there awake. The night was slowly coming back to me. I remember standing with some random dude I thought was Eddie and then Amanda came up to me. She took me into the bedroom. Or I fell into the bedroom. Next thing I remember I was on a bed with Amanda on top of me. Oh my god. I sat up quickly in bed trying to breathe. I visualised me and Amanda in bed. Holy shit that actually happened. Did we actually? No. No, we couldn't have. But what if we did?

_*Eddie's POV*_

It was almost 7 o clock. Amanda came down the stairs and I was sat watching TV. "You okay?" I asked her. There was no response. I turned away from the TV and she looked ill. Her face was white and she looked as if she was going to throw up. "Amanda are you okay?" I got up quickly. I went to hug her but she pushed away quickly. "I need to go somewhere. Alone." She said. She slipped her ugg boots on and grabbed the keys. In nothing but her pyjamas she started walking down the cold road. I stood and watched in the window confused.

_*Amanda's POV*_

I couldn't face Eddie. I needed to see Aaron. Something was urging me to see him. I need to talk to him and see if he remembers what happened. I turned a corner and Aaron was sat on the wall outside his apartment building. I started to move faster toward him. "Aaron." I said. He stood up and backed away. "No. Aaron I need to talk to you." I begged him. He looked me up and down and saw I was freezing cold. He took my hand and pulled me into an alley way locking the gate behind him. There was no-one around and I could just about see the outline of his face. "What?" He asked. "Do you remember anything about the party?" I asked firmly. There was a hesitant pause from Aaron. "Yes." He answered finally. "But can you please explain what happened because it's all in bits to me." He asked. Why was he asking me to explain how he groped me in the middle of the street at 7 o clock at night? "You groped me. At the party." I said uncomfortably. "Did it lead to...?" He asked. "Oh god no. You were drunk. These kinds of things happen. Yeah." I said. He nodded, "I'm sorry." He said. "It's okay. I just came because I needed to know." I said. He nodded, "I feel so bad now." He rubbed his head. "You don't need to feel bad it's just sometimes, it happens..." I said. "You say NOTHING to Eddie." I snapped. He nodded quickly, "Of course, please don't say anything to Sam?" I nodded. I felt something on the back of my neck like a fly. I screamed and jumped forward. Aaron grabbed my arms. "What?!" He said worried. "Oh it doesn't matter." I said. I looked at him and be stared right back at me. It was coming again. The tingling sensation whirled up in my tummy and my head cleared and Aaron was there. Just him. I slowly leaned in to kiss him. His lips were cold and his hands moved from my arms to my cold back. I felt so warm now being held by him. I immediately pushed away. "I'm sorry." I said awkwardly. "No..." Aaron said. I looked confused. "I have to go." I said and he nodded. "Me too." He replied. "Meet me here tomorrow same time?" What the hell was I saying? A smirk crept upon his face. He nodded. I walked out the alley way and ran down the street not looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Sam's POV*_

Aaron had been outside for quite a while now. I was starting to worry. I opened the front door and he appeared, kissing my forehead. "Are you alright?" I asked him, "Yeah, I'm fine." He said smiling. Something was up with him. I could tell. "Hey tomorrow, don't make any plans okay?" He said. "Why?" I asked. He walked up to me. "Can't a guy surprise his girl?" He leaned in and kissed me. I felt warm inside knowing that that was coming from his heart. "Okay." I smiled. He sat down on the sofa and I went into the bedroom to get something. Aaron's phone beeped. I picked it up and saw it was a text from Amanda. "Don't forget xx" I looked at it puzzled. Forget what? Meh. I took it in to him and sat down next to him. "It's Amanda." I said handing it to him. I looked at it scared but then sighed after reading the text. "What's going on?" It was Amanda. I knew something was up. "Nothing." Aaron turned to me. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded positive. "Okay." He looked down rapidly texting back. I tried to see what the message was but he had already sent it.

The next morning I stayed in bed til around 10 o clock. Aaron had already got out earlier, which was weird. I heard him on the phone to someone. It was only a vague noise and then it stopped. I heard him come out of the living room and open the bedroom door. "Hey." He said quietly perching on the end of the bed next to me. I smiled not saying anything. "You still tired? I can go." He said. I sat up and crawled over to him and hugged him. "No." I said as he hugged back. "You better be ready because today is going to be so great you'll enjoy it more than ice cream." Aaron said. "Wow... That's judgemental. But if it's better than ice cream it's gotta be pretty rocking fantastic." He kissed my cheek gently, "Oh it will be"

_*Eddie's POV* _

I woke up and saw Amanda next to me. I smiled at her sleeping right by my shoulder. I got out of the bed to go to the bathroom. When I got back Amanda was awake. "Morning sleepy head." I climbed in to the bed next to her. She smiled, "What are we doing today?" She asked. I shrugged, "What do you want to do?" I asked. "Stay home. Chill. Did I wake you up in the night? I got out a few times." She said guilty. "A few?" I asked. "10 times, and counting." I said. "I'm sorry. I kept throwing up." She said rubbing her tummy. "It's fine. Yep it's because of your morning sickness, right?" I asked and she nodded. "So you can do what you want today, I'm going to stay home." Amanda said. "Ok that's fine." I smiled kissing her forehead and getting out the bed. She lay back down and I shut the door.

_*Aaron's POV*_

I had booked a reservation at a restaurant for me and Sam. I had to get my mind off Amanda. I shouldn't be seeing her. It's wrong, it's dirty, but I can't help it. By the sounds of things, neither can she. "You ready?" I called to her. She came in. "Yes." I took her hand and led her out to the car. Once we got in, I handed her a blindfold. "I am not putting that on." She laughed. I nodded tying it around her head and starting the car. I drove off down the road looking forward to the day ahead of me.

_*Amanda's POV*_

I was lay in bed when Eddie came in. "I'm going out shopping, I'll be maximum two hours?" He said. I nodded, "Okay. I love you." He smiled, "Love you too." I heard the front door slam shut about 5 minutes after. Molly walked in. I beckoned her into my bed. She jumped up onto the bed, gracefully with her white paws sinking into the quilt. I held her and started to stroke her. "Oh Molly. Why did this happen to me?" I knew talking to the cat was the last thing to do. I knew it would do me no good. "I can't help that Aaron and I are attracted to each other." Molly was just interested in the fuss. She licked my fingers and clawed me if I moved away. I put her down and got up out of bed and got ready.

It was gone half 6 by the time Eddie got back. "Finally." I said, pottering around the kitchen. He kissed my cheek putting down the bags, collapsing onto the sofa. "I had to go to 6 different stores for your Nutella. That's why I left at half 2 and got back at almost 10 to 7 at night." He panted. "You forgot the milk." I said skimming down the list. "The milk. I forgot the fucking milk didn't I." He put his head in his hands. "I'll go." I said. This was my chance. My chance to see Aaron, and a bonus. It was almost 7. He chucked me the credit card. "I'll be back soon." I shut the door behind me.

It only takes me a few minutes to walk to Aaron's. I stopped off at the shop on the way, picking up a big carton of milk. I checked my phone. It was 1 minute to 7. I came out the shop and walked down the road. I made sure no-one was looking then went down the alley way. Aaron wasn't there. I put the milk carton down on the wall by the bushes and a pair of big cold hands reach under my T-shirt and smooth over my stomach. It was Aaron. He drew me closer to him from behind and I turned and his hands slipped out. "Hi." I said looking up at him. "Hey." He didn't say much. He went straight for my mouth with his own lips, with his hands running down my back and under my bum to lift me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms tightly around his neck. He sat me on the wall. His hands were all over me now. The tingly sensation came back and this time it was stronger than ever. He started to kiss my neck now, unzipping my track suit jacket. I stopped him. "This feels wrong." I whispered. He nodded. We both paused. I was scared what he was going to say next. "But all the same," he began. "It feels right." I shook my head. "Come on, is there not a tiny piece of you that is happy when you see me? When we meet up and do this." He said. I bit my lip. I was still wrapped around him on the wall. He looked into my eyes, they were full of fiery passion and I knew he wanted this a lot. I nodded, licking my lips. He nodded too resuming to kiss me. As soon as he took my jacket off, I felt the cold windy breeze hit against my arms. He rubbed my arms and stopped kissing me to hug me tight. I started to shiver so he put my jacket back on. "Sorry." He whispered. I jumped off the wall, "It's fine." I smiled. "I better go now, I said to Eddie I'd only be out for about 10 minutes." I said. He nodded seriously, "Same time tomorrow?" He asked. "Actually..." I began. His spirit darkened and the look on his face went sad. "Eddie's away visiting his parents tomorrow. I'll be home alone..." I said. Aaron smirked. "I'll see if I can get away." I was immediately happy. I put my phone in my pocket and Aaron grabbed me once more and kissed me. His tongue trying to get into my mouth. My tongue danced with his and his hands played with my hair. "I have to go now." I urged. "I wish you could stay longer." Aaron said, still holding me. "Come tomorrow, I'm yours." I winked and walked down the alley, clutching my carton of milk all the way home.

_*Aaron's POV*_

7 o clock is my new favourite time of the day. I snuck back in and Sam had fallen asleep on the sofa. I picked her light body up carrying her into the bedroom. I put her into bed and she soon snuggled down. I walked into the kitchen. I sat at the table and wrote Sam a note~

"Hi Sam.

My phone broke so I had to write you this message. I'm going to go out shopping today, to get what we daily need and ingredients for a yummy dinner I'm going to make us tomorrow night.

I won't be too long, max 3 hours.

Love you. -Axx"

I folded it up and wrote on the front, "Rest, Sam :)"

I turned off all the lights and went to bed. I lay there thinking about what Amanda said to me. It does feel wrong. I don't like it either. But, it feels right for me and Amanda to meet up. I have to promise myself I can't let it last. I slowly drifted to sleep, thinking about the day ahead of me with Amanda.


	4. Chapter 4

_*Amanda's POV*_

"I'm going to be fine! Don't worry!" I was still half asleep when Eddie was getting ready to go. "Are you sure? I can stay." He said. I shook my head rapidly. "No! You deserve family time!" The taxi horn beeped. "There you go. Have a great time love you!" I kissed his forehead and he walked out the house. I shut the door behind me, sighing. I closed all the curtains and locked the windows and doors.

It was about 15 minutes later when the doorbell went. I ran down the stairs, I was in the middle of getting changed so I had nothing on but a vest and shorts. I opened the door and Aaron was there. "Come on in." I welcomed him in and he sat down on the huge sofa. "I'll be back down in two minutes. I just have to finish getting changed-"I began. He stood back up, "Why are you going to put your fresh clothes on when they're just going to come off again?" He said. I looked at him. My tummy filled with the tingly sensation and it felt as if it was pouring out of me like lava out of a volcano. "Take your shoes off." I said. He looked at me confused. "Take your shoes off." I said again. He took off his shoes and coat, revealing a vest and some grey joggers. I held my hand out and he took it. I led him up stairs, running half the way. The bed was full of clothes. I shoved them all onto the floor and Aaron walked toward me and I was sat on the bed. He sat down next to me starting to kiss my neck. "This is exciting." I whispered into his ear. He stopped. "More than exciting." He said. He flattened me onto the bed out spreading my arms. He went to kiss my neck again. "No." I said. He looked puzzled. "I want a proper kiss." I begged. He laughed and then moved his hands off my arms and letting his body weight fall on me and he held my face as he kissed it. I love this. It gets my adrenalin pumping. He sat up with me on his lap, not breaking the kiss and I wrapped myself around his waist again. He took off my vest. At first it felt weird being almost naked in front of someone other than Eddie. He stopped and looked at my figure, "You have a beautiful figure." He said. I slowly took off his vest, "Not too bad yourself." I traced the outline of his muscles and he grabbed me again, going under the quilt. His cold hands feeling their way down my back and into my pants. He went to pull down my shorts but i stopped and put my hands on his. He looked up at me apologetic "Wanna kiss again?" Aaron didn't need to respond. His lips dove for mine, like it was a shark trying to chop a fish up into a million tiny pieces. The kiss turned more into a snog now, his tongue inside my mouth feeling it's way around. All of a sudden he stopped, holding my body weight up off him. "Are you okay with this?" He asked me. Although I was unsure, I still nodded. "I'm not even sure if I am but just kiss me already." I started to kiss back and he rolled over, my back was now on the cold sheets. He stopped kissing for a second and just wrapped his arms around my small body. I was confused but I hugged back. I felt a big sigh of relief come out as something tight around my body was free, like a drain plug. It was my bra. Aaron had undone it and he pulled it off. Everything stopped. I pulled him in for one long kiss. Just a kiss. He rolled off me and lay next to me, panting for breath. I pulled the quilt up, shielding myself. He turned to me and kissed the side of my neck. "This whole thing has made me so happy recently." My brain was mixing up words and that sentence came out. "Me too. I always longed for 7 o clock, just to see you for 3 minutes, sometimes not even that. Just to kiss you." He said. I turned to him. "10% of me regrets that." I said. He looked at me, "What about the other 90%?" He asked. I moved in closer to him. "The other 90% wants me to re-live that a million times." I wrapped my bare legs tightly around him and kissed him softly. The soft kiss turned into a rapid tongued kiss. Aaron knew what he was doing and I trusted him. Somehow. I trusted him.

I put my vest on and I went down stairs slowly. Whilst I was getting changed, I decided to put an end to this. Aaron was sat on the sofa texting. "Aaron." I said. He turned and smiled at me. I smiled back walking over, perching on the edge of the sofa. "Yeah?" He asked. "We need to stop." I said. "What do you mean?" He asked confused. "This, this whole... Affair thing. It's not fair to them." I said. "To Eddie and Sam?" He asked and I nodded. "Half of me agrees," he began. "I love Sam with all my heart. She doesn't deserve this and neither does Eddie." He said. "I don't love you. I'm not attracted to you. I can't help this. I get a tingling sensation in my stomach-"Aaron cut me off. "You get that too?" He asked. "What?" I asked confused. "The tingling sensation. Whenever I'm close to you it whirls in my tummy," he said. "And attracts you to the other person" we finished simultaneously. "Like," he stood up, grabbing my hand. He positioned me opposite him. "If I walk toward you..." He began to walk toward me. The tingly sensation came and we both leaned in to kiss at the same time. Our lips met for a brief amount of time but then he stopped. "That's exactly what happens..." I said, breath taken. He nodded sitting back down. "I couldn't even help what I did then." He said and I shook my head. "But there's something else." I said. "What?" He asked sounding serious. "This baby I'm having..." I began. He nodded, listening contentedly. "I don't know...if," I took a deep breath. "I don't know who the dad is." I finished, shaking. "What? You mean it might not be Eddie?" Aaron asked. "I mean it might not be Eddie. There is a 50/50 chance it's him." I said. "Then who has the other 50/50 chance?" Aaron asked confused. "You." I said. He looked at me shocked. I nodded. "We didn't even-"he began looking away. "We did. A couple of months ago, remember?" I asked, horrified at what I was saying. "Holy shit. I remember, it was at my party. Oh my god Amanda." He said. I nodded, tears in my eyes. "Hey, don't cry." He took my hand sitting me opposite him. "I'm not even sure if it is Eddie's it has more chance of it being yours." I cried. "No. It can't be. It has to be Eddie's." he reassured me. "That night was a mistake. When you took the pregnancy test, how many weeks were you gone?" He asked. "I don't know, 2 or 3?" I guessed trying to remember. "How long ago was that?" He asked. "About 4 weeks ago." I said. "There you go, that guarantees it's not mine, okay?" He rubbed my shoulder. I was trying to fight the urge to kiss him but it was overcoming me. I leaned in grabbing his neck and started kissing him hard. I couldn't help it. I hit him down so hard he fell back onto the sofa. The tingly sensation got so strong every time, it's hard to ignore it. He wrapped his arms around me tight, but then stopped. "We're going to have to stop seeing each other." He said. I nodded sitting up, "I couldn't help that I'm so sorry." I said. "It's okay, I was close to breaking." He said. "So, to fight the urge, we need to stop seeing each other." He said. I nodded, "Yeah. But what about when we meet up, with the others?" I asked. "We'll just have to try our hardest." He said. "I need to go; I have to go shopping for Sam before she calls me." He got up and put his trainers on. Slipping his arms into his coat, he grabbed his phone and a shopping list. "I guess I'll see you whenever." He said. I went for the door but he grabbed my arm and I turned. "Fight it." I said, struggling to fight it myself. I bit my lip as hard as I could, so hard it started to bleed. "Amanda, your lips bleeding?" He said. I tapped my lip, "Whoops, I bit it too hard..." I said. "Why were you biting your lip anyway?" He asked. "It's the only way I can fight the urge." I said, upset. He nodded. I looked up at him. His cold hands cupped my chin and he kissed me on last time. "This is gonna be harder than I thought..." He said. "Bye." I said. He half smiled as I shut the door. I closed my eyes, wishing that what just happened didn't happen and tears streamed down my cheeks. "Fight it, Amanda." I said to myself and I wiped my cheeks and sat down on the sofa.

_*Sam's POV*_

It was 4 o clock when Aaron came back. "Sorry, I got caught up with an old friend, he offered me a drink." He said, kissing my cheek. "Oh, that's nice." I smiled. "What's his name?" I asked. "Bill... Bill Harrington" Aaron put the bags down on the table, "Old school mate?" I asked, he nodded smiling. "Man that was tiring" he sat down and I cuddled up to him. "Sam." He said. I sat up and looked at him. "I love you, you do know that?" He said. I smiled, "Yeah, course. I love you too." I leaned up and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you. Did you wanna go for a picnic tomorrow with Eddie and Amanda?" I asked him. He hesitated uneasily, "Yeah sure." He smiled, "I better get cracking with that tea I promised my special girl." Aaron said. I smiled; "You don't have to." I said laughing. "I just want to do it to prove you I can cook!" He said. "Haha okay, I'm going to go change, I'll be back in about 20 minutes." I smiled getting up and walking into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

_*Aaron's POV*_

I watched as Sam walked in the bedroom and the door shut behind her. I darted for my phone on the table. I unlocked it rapidly searching for Amanda. I called her. "Hello?" She asked. "Amanda, Sam is going to ask you to a picnic tomorrow. Me, you, her and Eddie. Try to persuade Eddie to say no, okay?" I begged. "Yeah, okay." She said worried. "It would be fun but it's for the best." She said apologetically. "Yeah, I'm sorry." I said upset. "I gotta go; Eddie's coming to the door. See you." She put the phone down. I started to cook the spaghetti bolognaise.

_*Eddie's POV*_

I knocked the door and stood there in the rain. Amanda opened it and saw how wet I was, she giggled and let me in. I dropped my bag and sighed. She climbed the sofa and jumped on me, wrapping her warm legs around me. "I missed you!" She said into my cold coat. I wrapped my arms around her, "I missed you too." I said. I knew she truly missed me because no woman would jump on a soaking wet man. She jumped off, "How are your parents?" She asked. "Meh. They're okay I guess." I said. She giggled, "I started making a soup." She said and then the smoke alarm went off. "What soup sets the smoke alarm off?!" I shouted and she ran into the kitchen. The smoke alarm stopped after a few minutes. "It was the toast..." She said. I laughed, "You mean the bricks." I said. "Leave me alone." She said upset. "Don't worry, I'll make the toast, you stick to the soup, love." I joked and she stuck her tongue out at me. About 10 minutes later, Amanda's phone rung. "Hello?" She asked. "Hi Amanda!" A voice said. It was Sam. "Hey Sam." Amanda said uneasily. "Did you want to come for a picnic tomorrow?" I heard her ask, "Did you want to go for a picnic tomorrow?" She asked me. "Yeah! Sounds great!" I said buttering some bread. Amanda hesitated, "Yeah... Sounds good." She said. "See you in Atern Park at 1?" Sam said. "Yeah, we'll be there." She put the phone down. She picked the spoon up, her hand shaking. She nodded serving up the soup. We both sat at the table, she didn't say much. "Are you sure you're alright?" I asked. She nodded smiling.

_*Aaron's POV*_

The next day, I woke up. It was the day of the picnic. Shit. I swung myself out of bed, scratching my head. "I wonder what today's going to be like." I said to myself, dreading that if one of us can't control the urge to kiss. What if we do kiss? Then Sam will hate me forever and hate Amanda forever and Eddie will hate me and Amanda and then oh my god shut up Aaron. You're just making things worse. Focus on Sam, the one you actually love.

I went into her, she was making sandwiches. "Yummy." I said pinching 2 slices of cucumber. "No!" She slapped my hand and I put them in my mouth. Did I just eat cucumber? I did. There's something wrong with me. "What time are we going to the park?" I asked her. "We need to leave here at half 12 because it's in Atern." She said. "You chose Atern?!" I shouted. "Sam of all parks you pick the one furthest away?" I sighed plonking my butt down on the sofa. "It's half 11 so I suggest if you want to shower do it now." She said. I got up and went into the bathroom.

_*Eddie's POV*_

"Amanda!" I called up the stairs. "Okay I'm coming!" she shouted back. She came down the stairs in a summer dress with her long blonde hair flowing down her back and her sunglasses on. "Wow, you look stunning." I said to her, "Thank you." She smiled and looked at me in my shorts and polo t-shirt. I opened the door and we both went down to the car. She sun was scorching and reflecting off my black car. I put the basket in the back and we climbed into the front seats. "Okay" I said starting the car. "Off we go." I drove off the drive and to Atern Park.

Once we got there, I opened the car door and the park was full of people. I took the basket from Amanda. "Shit that's heavy! What's in it? Bricks?!" She laughed. "No, it's just food-"she trailed off. "Nutella!" I said looking in the basket. I then looked up and the other two were coming toward Amanda. I shut the car boot and we made our way up the hill. Amanda hugged Sam and I shook Aaron's hand. "How's it hanging?" Aaron asked me. "Too much Nutella." I said struggling to carry the basket. "Hi Eddie." Sam came up and hugged me. "Hi Aaron." Amanda smiled, her hair blowing in the wind. He smiled, "I would hug you..." He began but she nodded. "Let's to sit, guys." Sam said and the 4 of us made our way along the park.

_*Amanda's POV*_

This is going to be a disaster if me or Aaron can't fight the urge to keep apart. I walked with Sam up front and I'm and Eddie were behind us. We came to a spot and we all sat down. I tried to keep my distance with Aaron. He knew I was trying so he tried too. "I'm glad you came guys!" Sam smiled, "I bought Nutella." I reassured everyone. Aaron laughed, "What? It's essential in my life." I said, "It really is..." Eddie said and I hit his arm. "She was up at the crack of dawn making sandwiches." Aaron said. "It was half 11, Aaron." Sam said. "Well it's still early..." He said and she laughed. "Let's eat shall we?" Eddie said opening his basket. Sam asked me to put out a blanket. Eddie helped me whilst everything was set out. "Here's to you." Aaron held up his plastic cup laughing. "And here's to me." Eddie bashed his cup against Aaron's and they both laughed. "Hey dude, take a picture please?" Aaron asked Eddie. Eddie smiled taking Aaron's phone and snapping a picture. "Now you guys." Aaron winked at Eddie. He leaned next to me and stuck his tongue out as Aaron took the picture. "Take one of me and them?" Sam asked moving over to them. "1, 2, 3" Aaron took the picture on 3. "Your turn." Eddie said swapping places with Aaron. Aaron was stood next to me. He leaned in close to me. Here comes the tingling sensation. No, fight it and smile. Aaron's arm was around my waist and I smiled ignoring it. "There we go." Eddie said, he instantly pulled away, as if everything was under control. I sighed and smiled at Sam. "Let's eat." We all sat and started eating. I sat there with a plastic spoon eating from the Nutella jar. "You having fun there?" Sam asked me. I nodded smiling. Eddie stuck his finger in the Nutella and wiped it on my nose. "Thanks!" I said and the 3 of them laughed. I rubbed it off and then threw the tissue at Eddie. "Guys. You have to try my home made spaghetti bolognaise!" Aaron opened the picnic basket and got out a tub of cold bolognaise. "Mmmm..." Eddie began and Aaron handed him some with a spoon. "This is actually really good." Eddie said tucking in. "Wow. I never knew you cooked?" I asked. He nodded. Eddie gave me a spoon of the spaghetti bolognaise. "That's really nice!" I said. "Imagine it warm." Sam said rubbing her tummy. I laughed. "Bet that was even nicer." I said and she nodded. "Guys! I forgot to tell you. I saw this advert for a concert in Caledona. We have to go!" Eddie said. "What band?" Aaron asked. "The Sub-Zeroes?!" I shouted eagerly. "The Sub-Zeroes!" Eddie said. "What really?!" Sam said. She looked at me and we both jumped and hugged. "Fangirls..." Aaron said looking at Eddie. He nodded, "You don't understand our love for that band!" I said pointing at Eddie. "Nope. They're better than life!" Sam said and I nodded. "Okay, I'll book a hotel and tickets for the concert!" Eddie said. "Yay!" I screamed hugging him tightly. We ate all of Aaron's bolognaise and then played Frisbee.

_*Sam's POV*_

It was getting late. Lots of people were leaving. I lay against Aaron's leg. I watched the sun set in the orange sky. "You okay?" Aaron asked me quietly. I nodded. "Guys, Amanda's asleep." Eddie said. I giggled as she lay there in Eddie's arm. He stroked her head. "Guys we should probably leave soon?" Aaron looked at his watch. "I'll go up to the café to check the closing times." I said getting up. "Want me to come with you?" Eddie asked. I nodded, "Yeah, please." We both walked up the hill toward the café.

_*Aaron's POV*_

What? They're leaving me alone with Amanda? No! I sat up and sat there awkwardly. Amanda stirred. She opened her eyes and jumped up quickly. "It's okay." I said comforting her. "Where am I? Why am I with you?! Get away from me!" She shouted rolling down the hill and landing on her knees, her hair in her face. I looked at her worried, "I'm not gonna hurt you?" I said frowning. How could she not trust me? Well... "Amanda," I began. "Stay away from me!" She shouted at me. I looked at her. She pulled a face, understanding my feelings. "I'm sorry. It's just, I had a weird dream." She said straightening her dress. "Really?" I asked. She nodded, "It just freaked me out because you were there and then I woke up to you." She rolled up the blanket and passed it to me. "I was in your dream?" I asked. "It's hard for you not to be." She said disappointed. I sat there avoiding her eyes until Eddie and Sam came back. "Yeah we need to go now guys." Eddie said picking up his basket. I picked up mine too and the 4 of us walked up the hill and out of the park.

"So I guess I'll see you next week?" Eddie said to me as he shut the car boot. "Next week?" I asked confused, "That's when we go to Caledona to see the Sub-Zeroes?" Eddie said laughing, "Oh yeah." I laughed uneasily. I was really not looking forward to this. I turned and Sam hugged Amanda bye. I held out my hand and he both walked home, hand in hand all the way there.


	6. Chapter 6

_*Sam's POV*_

The next day I was awoken by Aaron. I smiled at him but he never smiled back. He had been crying. His eyes were red. He was in pyjamas instead of sweats. He tried to act normal by smiling and hugging me. I pushed away, "Aaron are you alright?" I was getting really worried now. He looked at me and his lips trembled and he burst into tears. He put his head in his hands and cried into them. "Aaron what's happened?" I asked worried. He sniffed whilst sitting up. "My parents were both in a car crash last night." He began, he sounded run down and tired, as if he'd been up for a long time. "And they both got really badly injured and died." He started to cry again. Tears filled up in my eyes and I pulled him close for a hug. "Aw Aaron." I whispered and he cried onto my shoulder. He put his arms around me and quivered. "I was up til like 1 last night waiting for a phone call from the doctor. Then I couldn't sleep for about 3 hours. I've had about 2 hours sleep." He said rubbing his eyes. "Go back to bed!" I said to him. "You need to rest." I rubbed his back. "If you go to sleep you'll feel a lot better, trust me." I said. I wiped away a tear falling from his eye. "I'm sorry that I woke you up." He said. I shook my head, "I couldn't stand being alone any longer." He said rubbing his head and getting into bed next to me. "You go to sleep okay?" I kissed his forehead. He pulled me in for a hug. "Thanks, Sam." He said. I got out of the bed. His eyes flickered shut and I grabbed some pyjama bottoms and walked toward the door. "Sam?" He whispered. I turned, "Love you." I smiled, "Go to sleep." I said with a tiny giggle. "I love you too." I whispered gently but he had already fallen asleep.

I went into the living room and Aaron's phone rang. It was Adam. Adam was Aaron's older brother. I had met him quite a few times and he was lovely. "Hi Adam." I said sitting on the sofa. "Oh hi Sam." He said. "How you holding up?" I asked. "I'm okay, I guess. How is Aaron?" He asked. "Not okay. In fact he's heartbroken. He was up all night." I said with a sigh. "Poor baby bro." Adam said. "Yeah. He's gone to bed now, did you need him?" I asked. "Oh I only wondered if he wanted to come and stay with me for a bit, you know so I can look after him." Adam said. "Aaron doesn't like being away from home, or his friends or me, but you can come and stay with us for a bit if you wanted?" I suggested. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." Adam said. "No not at all. Aaron would love it if you were here too." I said. I felt as if I was actually doing something good to please him for once. "Okay, yeah. Sounds good." Adam replied pleased. "You can come down to Caledona with us too. We're going to see the Sub-Zeroes!" I said. "Seriously?! The Subs?! Oh man, I feel honoured. Thank you Sam." He said. I laughed, "No problem. We're going with Eddie and Amanda." I replied. "Sounds great! When should I come down?" He asked. "Tomorrow? Tuesday?" I suggested, "Mhmm. Okay. See you then." Even though I couldn't see Adam, I imagined a warm smile from him. "Bye Adam." I put the phone down. *Sam's POV*

I searched through Aaron's phone for Eddie. I then rang the number. "Hello?" He asked. "Hi, Eddie it's me, Sam." I said. "Oh hey Sam!" He said joyfully. "I just rang to ask if you can book another ticket for next week?" I asked. "Yeah sure thing, why?" Eddie asked me. "It's just Adam is coming down to stay with us because Aaron's parents died last night so he wants to look after Aaron. We can't leave him out and plus he loves the Subs too." I said. "Aw really? That's a real shame. Yeah. I'll book Adam a ticket." Eddie said. "Thanks, I gotta go now. See you Eddie." I said putting the phone down.

_*Amanda's POV*_

I was eating some cereal in the dining room when Eddie came in to me. He sat down opposite me, I looked at him confused. "Hi." I said with a mouth full of cereal. "I have some bad news." He said with his phone in his hand. "What? Is it about Aaron? Sam?" I asked worried. Dear God, I hope they're okay. "It's Aaron." Eddie said. "What?" I said. "His parents died last night." Eddie said. I felt like I had been stabbed in the soul. Poor Aaron. I tried to keep my emotion and tears in side of me. "Oh no." I said and Eddie nodded, his eyes filling up with tears. If he cried, I cried. That was the rule. He lay his head in his arms and I got up and hugged him tight, "It's okay, Eddie." I said and I kissed his cheek. "No. It's not." He said. He opened up the text message on his phone. "The car they crashed into was a red ford focus, with the number plate XFY 38I." He said. "And?" I asked confused. "That's my brother's car." Eddie burst down into tears. Oh my god. Tears rolled down my cheeks now, I couldn't hide emotions, not now. "Oh Eddie." I cried into his shoulder. "I don't know if he's alive or dead or ill or injured. I haven't got any news from the doctor-"he began. His phone rang. "Hello?" He said immediately. "Yes, yes that is me." I watched in pain as Eddie's frown turned. "Really?" He stuttered. "Okay. Thankyou." He said putting the phone down. "What?" I said. "That was the hospital." He said, "And?!" I shouted. "He's okay." Eddie said with a smile. "Oh thank the lord Eddie!" I said. He nodded, "I need to go and see him though." Eddie said, "Of course." I said rubbing Eddie's shoulder. He smiled, "Thank you, Amanda." He smiled and hugged me. "It's okay." I replied. He kissed me and then I continued to eat my cereal. "Adam is coming down to look after Aaron; he's coming along to Caledona with us." Eddie said. "Ooo that's cool!" I said with a grin. He nodded.

_*Aaron's POV*_

I woke up. It was 5 o clock. Wow, 5 in the morning. I got up and Sam was cooking. "Why're you cooking super when it's 5 in the morning?" I asked confused. "It's 5PM, Aaron. You were up all night so you slept through the day." She said. She put the spoon down and walked over to me, "You okay now?" I nodded hazily. What was she on about I was fine? "I'm fine?" I replied confused. Then I remembered everything, "Yeah I'm fine." I said again. She smiled at me. "Adam is coming down to stay with us, and he's coming to Caledona with us too." She said. "Really?!" I hadn't seen Adam in ages and i missed him. "Yep. I organised it for you. Thought you would like it having some family around." She said. "Sam I love you." I pulled her in for a hug. "Wait. You think you're not family? Baby of course you are." I kissed her forehead, "Thankyou, really." She stood up straight, "I'm getting on with tea, sit yo ass down." She pointed to the laid table. My god, wow. I sat down at the ready made table, white cloth and red napkins. She really went out far.

About 10 minutes later dinner was served.

_*Amanda's POV* _

I hadn't seen Aaron in a while. I felt proud of myself... In a way. It was only a few more days until we were going on holiday to Caledona with them, so if I can keep cool then, I can keep cool anywhere with Aaron. Eddie came down the stairs on the phone. "Yeah, so. At 1? That sounds awesome, see you then" he put the phone down, walking over to me. "Good morning my beautiful, and how are you this morning?" He asked. "Who were you on the phone too?" I asked. "Aaron. Me and him are meeting up because today is the day Adam comes so we're all going out for a drink." Eddie kissed me and then sat down on the sofa. "Oh, fun" I said. "What's up?" He asked me, "You should be excited! The Subs next week!" He said. "Yeah, I'm really excited for that, it's just...nothing." I stopped. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. "I feel a bit ill, that's all." I said. He nodded, "I'm going back to bed, don't feel up to anything." I said walking toward the stairs. "Haha. 'Goodnight' I love you." Eddie said. "I love you too." I replied half in tears, waiting to get to my room so I could cry as much as I wanted.

_*Aaron's POV*_

I was so excited for today. Adam was coming, we were going to the pub for a drink and a catch up and then next week was the Subs. How exciting. I got a text. It's probably Adam but it wasn't. It was Amanda. "Can we meet? I need to see you" what? She wanted to see me? This is weird, something's up... I texted back. I got some clothes on and I used the back door of the apartment to exit. I walked down the fire exit stairs, shutting the door behind me. I felt my pocket to see if I had my keys. They jingled about knocking against my phone. I walked down the street, going to meet Amanda in the alleyway. It was just by the flats so I walked in and there was no-one there. Shutting the door and locking it, I waited. There was a quiet knock. I unlocked it and Amanda came in. Her face was red and tear stained, "Amanda what's wrong?" I asked. She said nothing but she burst into tears. I hugged her and she cried into my t-shirt. She didn't say anything for a while but she cried. I knew we obviously couldn't face Eddie otherwise she would have cried and explained it to him instead of me. Why me though? "I just needed to get away from Eddie. The guilt is eating me alive and I don't know what to do. I just needed a hug." She whispered. I hugged her again, "It's okay." I said. Her hands dug into my back as she hugged me. "You just need to think about next week. Put all this behind you, that's what I'm doing, okay? Just try not to think about it...much?" I sounded so dumb. "It's hard not to think about it!" She shouted upset. She stood looking at me. "I'm sorry" she said wiping her eyes. "It's best if I go" I said about to leave. "Can I just have another hug?" She asked. I nodded and hugged her for the 3rd time. I kissed her head, tears falling from my eyes now realising what I'd done. What we'd done. It needed to stop now. And I mean now.

I got home just before 12; Adam was due to arrive then. He came all the way from Torquay so it took him a while. I went back up the fire exit stairs and into the back door. Just as I walked in, Sam turned the corner. "Where did you go?" She asked. Shit what was I supposed to say? Erm... "I took the rubbish out" I said. "Oh, okay" she smiled, "Adam will be here soon" she said and I nodded. "Yeah I-" the doorbell went. That would be Adam. I ran to the front door struggling to get my keys out my pocket. I unlocked the door and Adam stood there. He had gotten taller and grown a beard since the last time I saw him. "Aaron!" He greeted me with a hand shake which turned into a hug. "I'm so glad you came" I said and he laughed. "It's good to see you, little bro" I let him in, taking his luggage. Sam walked into the room. "Hi Adam!" She greeted him with a smile. He went over and hugged her whilst I struggled with his bags. "You guys got a nice place" he said. "Thanks" Sam said and he sat down. "Let me take them, you sit with Adam" Sam offered. "Okay" I sighed. I sat with Adam and we talked for ages.


	7. Chapter 7

_*Amanda's POV* _

It's the day of The Subs. We're travelling down to Caldeona today with Sam, Aaron and Adam. I'm so excited for the actual concert it was just the fact that Aaron was going. I mean, what if we do something uncontrollable? This is getting bad. Me and Eddie drove to Sam and Aaron's and we picked them up. "Hi guys!" Me and Eddie greeted Adam. He looked a lot different to the last time I saw him. Mind you, it was a couple of years back. "How are you Adam?" Eddie asked him. "I'm great thanks, yourself?" He and Eddie got into conversation. It took us about an hour to get to Caldeona and when we arrived it was 12 o clock. We checked into the hotel. It was big and fancy with posh little bells and fancy chairs with leather seats and surveillance cameras that watched your every move. There were little brochures on the entrance table with the name of the hotel in bold letters on the front, "The Buckington Hotel"

"Excuse me, yeah I booked 2 rooms under the name of Redmayne" Eddie was getting the keys for our rooms. I looked around at the pictures on the wall. There was a woman sitting on a chair with a satin dress on. I felt someone close behind me. I turned and it was Aaron. He was looking up at the satin dressed woman painting too. "I'm moving" I whispered to him, "Wait" be grabbed my arm. "We need to be careful, we also have Adam and if he suspects a thing we are doomed" he said to me. I walked off shrugging my shoulder away. "Okay, let's go to the rooms" Eddie led us up 2 flights of stairs. Me and him were room 239 and Sam, Aaron and Adam were room 240. I walked into the room looking around and sitting on the big double bed. "Wow" I gasped looking at the balcony door. Eddie put the suitcases down and joined me on the balcony been as I'd gone out. I was watching the families sitting on the grass, playing with frisbees and footballs and taking photos. "One day that will be us" Eddie said smiling. I nodded smiling back and quickly turning away. I feel so guilty. I can't look at Eddie now. It's getting too serious. Me and Aaron haven't even done anything it's just this whole thing. I can't deal with it anymore. Have fun tonight and tomorrow and then I'm going to write a letter.

_*Sam's POV*_

Our room was lovely. A little balcony, a double bed with a small room and a single bed. "This is going to be so fun!" Adam said looking at his tiny room. "I'm glad you came, Adam" Aaron said. He smiled, "Thanks for inviting me" he said. I went out onto the balcony and watched. There were birds twittering about and bees flying out of pink coral colours flowers with the contrast of green leaves. I was out there for a few moments by myself when Aaron came out to me. "We're heading out to the shops now, come on" he said and I turned. He was waiting with the balcony door open. I went back inside and we left for the shops.

The shops in Caledona were different to back home. They accepted these little coupon cards which none of us had obviously. Eddie had one that his parents gave to him once. He said he didn't know what it was, "Oh I get it now!" Eddie said holding the card between his fingers. "I don't?" Adam asked confused and Aaron nodded. "Basically he can use that card a few times in a few different shops instead of using money" Amanda said. "Oh, right. That's really cool!" Adam said. "Where can I get one?" Aaron asked eagerly. "You have to put money on it, like a gift card at home" I said. "You really thought they'd be dumb enough to sell their stuff for free?" Adam said. "I feel dumb now" Aaron said. Eddie laughed as we walked down the street. We came across a small souvenir shop which Amanda dragged me in. There were fairies with wings that were laced with that tiny glitter and mermaids with sparkling green tails and long beautiful hair and there were angles in white satin gowns with feathery wings which glimmered in certain light and ballerinas with pointy shoes and legs pirouetting so delicately and gracefully that the skirt was a perfect circle around the body. They took my breath away. I wanted them all. They were very pricey though. "I can't afford anything in here" I said to Amanda. She continued looking. I took a liking to a blue ballerina with flowers in her hair and beautiful blue shoes, her placard entitled 'Miracle'. Amanda watched me as I studied the figurine and then put it back after reading the price tag. I walked out the shop and waited for Amanda. The boys had gone across the road to a sport shop. Amanda came out with a bag about 4 minutes after. "What did you buy?" I asked going to peer in. She pulled away "None of your business" she said smirking. We crossed the road and walked into the sport shop. There were barely any people in there apart from the 3 guys. "I hate these type of shops" Amanda said to me looking around at the walls. "I know, Aaron's always buying pointless stuff from them" I replied and she laughed nervously. They finally joined us and we continued the shop.

_*Eddie's POV*_

It was almost time for The Subs. We were getting ready in our room to go out for a meal before the concert. I was sat on the bed reading a brochure about the different places to eat at. "Weatherspoons... That looks nice" I said. Amanda came into the room ready. "You look fabulous" I said to her and she smiled briefly. There was a knock at the door. I grabbed the car keys, "Let's go"

We arrived at Weatherspoons after a long discussion about where to go. It was a friendly place with nice people in and a good pint of beer. "Okay shall we look at the menus?" I asked handing them out. There was a couple of minutes silence from the 5 of us. "The Spaghetti-Carbonara sounds nice" I heard Amanda say, "Yeah I was looking at that too" Sam agreed. "I'm having a double cheese burger and chips with salad" Aaron placed down his menu. "Seriously?" I asked. "He'd eat a horse" Sam said patting his shoulder. "You always ate more when we were kids. Ended up eating my left overs" Adam said laughing. "He has my left overs too" Sam said. "You want me to starve?" We laughed. "Excuse me I'm just going to the toilet" I looked at Amanda, she looked awkward as she stood up to leave. "Me too" Aaron quickly scooped in and followed her.

_*Adam's POV* _

"Actually I need to go, too" I said standing up and walking in the direction they both went in. Before I turned the corner I could hear quiet arguing. I stopped and listened. "I can't take this anymore" it was a female. "Neither can I but we've got to get through tonight" and a male. I peered around the corner and saw or was Aaron and Amanda. I watched them and they stopped arguing and leaned in and kissed each other. I gasped and then his behind the corner hoping they didn't see me. Aaron and Amanda? An affair?! How could they, that's just cruel. Shit I need to go in because I'm just leaning against the wall like a weirdo. I walked in and Amanda and Aaron had gone now. I sped up and caught Aaron just before he went into the toilet. "Oh, hey didn't see you there" he said. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Not right now... I kinda need to pee" he said. "Okay I'll ask you after. But don't leave this restroom until I've come out" we both went into the toilet. Surprisingly I was first out and Aaron came out a few seconds after. "So, what did you want to ask me?" He asked. "About you and Amanda" I replied. He stopped washing his hands, "W-what are you on about?" He stuttered nervously. "You know exactly what I'm on about. That thing outside. Aaron what's going on?" I asked. His serious face broke. "Me and Amanda have been having an affair" I gasped before he could carry on. "It's not what you think it is. Because we don't love each other, were just sexually drawn to each other and we both don't know why. So please can you not say anything? Please, if you were my brother you wouldn't" he begged me almost on his knees. "I get it. I won't tell" I replied. "Thank you so much" he said. "But were stopping now, I promise. Sam is the girl I love, Eddie is the guy she loves" he said. I nodded, "Okay" I lied and we both went back to the table.


	8. Chapter 8

_*Sam's POV* _

I woke up extremely early considering I went to a concert last night. My ears were ringing. It was one of the best concerts I've been to in ages. I had so much fun. There was something on the floor by the door. I went over and picked it up. It was a letter. "Open the door" it read. There was a bag outside the door with my name on. I picked it up and took the letter and bag out onto the balcony been as Aaron and Adam were still asleep. I opened the letter. The title read 'Sorry' what? Who was sorry? I started to read:

'Dear Sam.

This is the worst way to tell you, I'm leaving. For good. Going out of town. I don't belong there, and after reading this letter you'll want me as far away from you as possible. (I know that sounds bad, but please keep reading). This is also the best way to tell you, too because if i told It to tour face you'd have killed me. There is something you need to know. It's about me and your boyfriend, Aaron. For a couple of months now, me and Aaron have been seeing each other. Behind yours and Eddie's backs. You could also call it 'having an affair'. I am writing this letter in explanatory because you deserve to know. A couple of months back, at Eddie's Uncle's party was when it started. He was drunk and I was also drunk...possibly, and we kind of made out. But I can assure you now, I do not love Aaron. Aaron does not love me. Aaron loves you, very much, and we don't know how this happened. I'm being totally honest with you we aren't in love. I love Eddie, and it's breaking my heart, leaving him, but I have too. Aaron and I have this problem. We're not IN LOVE, were just attracted to each other, like, we get this urge sensation and a rush which we can't control. I can assure you that you'll never see me again, 1) because I left and 2) because you're probably hate me right now, and I understand that. Hate me all you want. I'm okay with it. I'm really sorry you had to find out like this and I'm sorry that it even happened. I won't be around for your birthday (obviously) but yesterday I bought this. (See gift bag). I was saving it up for your birthday. I hope you like it. Please don't take anything out on Aaron because its all my fault. Thank you for everything. You are my bestfriend. I love you Sam.

Love, Amanda. x P.S, I wrote Eddie the same letter explaining all.'

I couldn't believe my eyes. An affair? Aaron? With my bestfriend? I sat there with my head in my hands crying. Why would he do that? I mean, why would he be attracted to her in the first place? I opened the bag and took out the bubble wrapped statue. Unwrapping it I saw the blue ballerina standing there on her placard. 'Miracle'. I couldn't look at it. Mine and Amanda's friendship depended on that statue. How could she? Her of all people. I felt like jumping off a cliff right now. I had the chance. No-one could stop me. I don't know what to do with the statue. I'm just going to cry some more. I replayed reading the letter in my head whilst crying and wishing all bad things could go away. About 20 minutes later I went in and put the letter on the table and the statue in the suitcase. I started packing my stuff away. I got changed and zipping up my suitcase, I woke up Aaron. I sat on the chair opposite the bed. I watched him wake up. "What are you doing?" He asked half asleep. He rubbed his eyes and then saw the suitcase. "Sam? Where are you going?" He asked me. "I don't know anymore" I said starting to cry again. "What's wrong?" He got out the bed to come over. "Don't come near me" I warned him. He stopped in his tracks, confused. I picked up the letter. "Amanda left me this letter. Saying she's leaving Eddie and going to live with her parents" I said. "That's sad" Aaron said watching me confused. "Also explained about the affair you two had" I said. He looked at me not saying anything. I nodded. He shook his head. "No-no-no-n-"he began running over. "Just get off me, Aaron" I said. "I can explain, Sam" he said. I shook my head. "Look, I need to explain" he began, "How could you?" I asked. "You're so pathetic how could I even trust you?" I said. He started to cry not believing what he was hearing. "You said you loved me, Aaron" I sat back down, shaking my head. "That's because I do!" He said. "I loved you back. You lied. And I believed you. How could I have been so stupid" I said. "Sam don't you dare call yourself stupid. I do love you. Not Amanda. I-"he began. I stood again. "Look, I don't want to hear any of your shit. You can go run to Amanda for all I care!" I was full of rage. Aaron grabbed my wrist and held me tightly. "Sit." He ordered. "No." He pulled on my wrist harder, "SIT." He shouted at the top of his voice. I sat down on the bed. I wriggled my wrist free from his grasp rubbing it. He sat down opposite me taking a deep breath. "Remember that day. That first day in the supermarket. I walked up to you to ask you what beans were," I looked up at him. I saw it in his eyes it was hard for him to get his words out but he kept going. "You replied 'they're beans, you EAT THEM' I always remember that. You sassing me. Cheeky." A big crack struck down my anger. I had broken. My whole anger was gone and I sat there listening. I just wanted to cry. "From that day on, I saw you every week in the same supermarket. In the same aisle. With the same flavour of ice cream in your trolley. With the same look upon your face as I approach you with my tin of beans. I'll never forget that look. The smile that comes out even on the darkest days. I was happy that someone was actually delighted to see me." "Aaron, no" I cried. He carried on. "I remember when I first took you to the cinema, and we spilt popcorn all over to two front seats. Luckily, we were the only people in the cinema. We watched 'Nothing Without Love' we sat in the dark. You cried upon my shoulder. I remember the month of January when I took you to meet my parents. It had snowed and you slipped down the road and fell onto the floor, kicking my dad's car. He got so annoyed. But I didn't care. I laughed. It was that funny. I remember in July last year. I asked you to go out with me. You said yes, obviously. I took you up on to the balcony of Vatens Hall. We sat and watched the sunset. I leant you my jacket which someone had spilt a drink on. Later finding out it was you. I remember when I first told you I loved you. We were sat in the park; the sky was blue, children playing around us. I told you I loved you and then got hit in the head with a boomerang. You took your time to wait for 4 hours in hospital by yourself while I had it stitched up so you obviously loved me back. I remember cuddling up to you at night. We would play games all day. Drink hot chocolate at 2 in the morning. You were scared of thunder. I'd hug you and say 'Everything's going to be okay. I promise. As long as you're here, you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you okay? I love you Sam.' You were the one I fell in love with. Not Amanda. I actually love you much more than i love my life. If I didn't love you and wanted to be with someone else would those memories be engraved on my memory? No. You're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life, but now you never want to see me again because of such a stupid mistake I made. I remember when all this was what I ever wanted. Now all I remember is this. I can't bare this, if you walk out that door, I-" Aaron buried himself into his arms and started to cry. I sat there not knowing what to do. Then I remembered Eddie. He's left by himself. Having to read that letter too. I stood up to leave. "Don't go, please don't" he cried. "I don't want to stay if I'm unloved by you, okay Aaron. You can just forget now. Forget about this" I said grabbing the handle of my suitcase and walking toward the door but he jumped in front of the door, blocking my way. "You're not going anywhere" he said. "I can do what I want! You don't own me!" I shouted pushing out the way. "No I don't own you, but I can class you as my girlfriend, my partner, my love. Don't go. You don't have to. I love you" he said. "I love you too. So much in fact but I have to go" I couldn't face it anymore. "No don't go. Sam please don't do this to me" he begged. The door opened and Adam came out confused. "What's going on?" He asked. I wiped away my tears, "Nothing, i'm just going" I grabbed the handle. "What? Where?" He asked. "Tell her she can't leave. Adam tell her I'm telling the truth!" He shouted. "About what?" Adam asked. "Nothing. Shut up!" I shouted. "Tell Sam that I'm telling the truth about the fact that I love her. Please Adam you know, don't you?" Adam knows? "You knew?! This just gets better and better" I opened the door and walked down the corridor. Adam ran out the room after me. "No, Sam" I turned. "He's telling the truth" he said. I bit my tongue to stop myself from crying. "I took his keys so he can't get into the flat. Tell him there's no point in trying" I said. Aaron ran down the corridor. "No" he said. "Good bye Aaron" I said. I heard him break down into tears behind in the corridor. I didn't want my life anymore; I wish I could swap with someone else.


	9. Chapter 9

_*Aaron's POV*_

I have just blown my life. My whole entire world was gone. Adam told me to go back into the hotel room. "That's it. I've blown my chances" I said. "Why didn't she believe me? Why didn't she believe YOU? You knew the truth, god I'm a failure. I'll never get another girlfriend ever. I don't really want one to be honest. Sam is the girl I love but now she hates me. Forever. I HATE my life" I shouted. "Aaron calm down" Adam replied. "No. I'm going home" I replied running around frantically. "What home? You have no home anymore. Sam took your keys to the house. Our parents are dead, Aaron! Where else are you going to go?!" He shouted. "Why would you use mom and dad's death in this conversation?! I can't help that they died! But never use that in that way, Adam you ungrateful idiot!" I shouted. "I'm the ungrateful idiot?! I didn't go behind my girlfriends back with her bestfriend did I!?" He shouted. I stood there jaw-dropped. "Why would you say that?" Tears ran down my cheeks. "I'm sorry" he said quietly. I threw my t-shirt down onto the bed. "You know that was the worst mistake of my life, Adam. And it just cost me Sam. MY Sam. And it's going to have costed me my friendship with Eddie. And Mom and Dad are gone. I shouldn't live anymore" I said. "Don't say that. Look, pack your stuff. We're going" he said. I did as he I was told and packed away. When we'd finished we knocked on Eddie's door. He opened it. "What do you want?" He asked sighing. "Can I come in?" I asked. "Pfft, no" he swung the door shut but I stopped it with my foot. "Eddie let me in" I said. He opened the door and I went inside, Adam following. "What am I doing, why did I met you in? You had an affair with my girlfriend causing her to leave town, I hate you!" Eddie shouted. "Just hear me out ok!" I shouted. "No? Why should I?" Eddie said. "Eddie hear him out" Adam said. "He has something worth listening too" Eddie sat on the bed frustrated. "This never meant to happen-" Eddie interrupted me, "Of course it didn't, because not everything happens for the right reason" he said. "I don't love Amanda! I never have, I never did, I never will, okay so you can't kill me for that. She didn't love me. Never has, never did, never will. She loves you. We don't know how it happened it just did. We had this rush feeling, like we were being forced and we couldn't fight it. Every time I was close to her it just happened. It was just an attraction. As you probably know it started at your Uncle's party. I was too drunk and I was the one who started this. Not Amanda. Beat me up not her. Kill me not her. She's done nothing; so I don't see why she's leaving town when it should be me leaving been as I don't have a home anymore" I said. Eddie stated at me. "What do you mean you don't have a home anymore?" He asked. "Sam has kicked me out" I said. "Serves you right" he said although I know he didn't mean it. "So of you have nothing to say to me, we're leaving" I stood up. It was so hard leaving Eddie. I knew I wouldn't see him again and he was my bestfriend. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Eddie" I said. He said nothing out of stubbornness. "Thanks for everything you've done for me, I'll never forget that" I said still waiting for an answer. Adam walked out the door and I followed turning as I got to the door. I glanced briefly and swung it too, "I'll never forget you" I heard Eddie say just as I shut the door. Adam walked down the corridor and I followed, tears trickling down my cheeks as though everything was gone.

_*Sam's POV* _

I unlocked the door to the apartment. Stepping in with my suitcase and looking around. It was cold. I turned up the heating and looked around the walls. Pictures of me and Aaron hung there. I looked at the sofa and imagined him sitting there with me as if there was nothing wrong. I walked into the bedroom. The sweet smell of his Cologne wafted it's way into my nostrils filling my head with images. "Guess I'll be sleeping alone tonight" I whispered to myself. Opening my suitcase I packed things away. I tried to avoid Aaron's clothes but they were everywhere. I need to give them to him. I wonder where he's going to go now. Sam, stop thinking about him, he's the idiot who doesn't love you. I cleared my head and sighed picking up the ballerina statue. I placed it in the place of a picture of me and Aaron. I need to clear away things quick. I went into the kitchen draw and got a black bin bag out. Opening the drawers I dumped his clothes in the bag. It took me a while to get rid of everything. Costed me 5 bin bags. I found his old jumper. It was a Tommy Hilfiger warm cosy jumper that was too small for Aaron, so he gave it to me. "Wear this and remember that it's mine. Remembering me" his voice was so distinct in my head. It wouldn't fit in the back so i took it to the front door and placed it on the bags. I sat on the sofa alone, wondering what to do when the buzzer went off. I walked over to the wall taking the phone off the wall and answering. "Hello?" I asked sounding terrible. "Sam?" A voice said. It was Aaron. "Aaron I know it's you go away" I hung up. It buzzed again. "I mean it. I don't want to see you ever again" I said. "Can you let me in to get my stuff?" He asked. I paused. "I'll bring it down" I said. I grabbed the 5 bin bags, putting my keys in my pocket, the jumper over my shoulder and walking down the stairs. He was on the other side of the door. I opened it and he stood there. I didn't dare look him in the eye. I threw the bags at him. "There. That's everything. Oh and this" I threw the jumper at him. "This is yours" he said. I shook my head. "It's yours" I replied. "Correction. It WAS mine. I grew out of it and gave it to you" he said. "What if I don't want it?" I asked. "You're having it" he snapped. "No" I said. "Samantha Jane Barks if you do not take this jumper right now I will storm up to our apartment and put it in there. Do you hear me?" He said. I took the jumper back. "My apartment" I corrected. "Thankyou" he said. I stood there looking at him and he stared back. "Good bye, Aaron" I turned. "Bye Sam-" I slammed the door on him. He started banging. "No!" He shouted. I walked back up the stairs, glancing back. He watched me walk up the stairs and tears smeared on the glass. I didn't want any of this, but it was happening. When I got back up to the apartment I grabbed my phone and rung my brother, George. "Sam?" He asked. "George I need your help" my voice weakened and a lump grew in my throat. "What's wrong?" He asked. I couldn't get my words out. "I-I" I began but burst out crying. "Sam?! Look I'm coming over okay?" The phone cut off and I sat there crying.


	10. Chapter 10

_*Eddie's POV*_

I got home and all of Amanda's stuff was gone. Pictures and memories remained and I didn't know what to do with them. I missed her already. A lot. My heart and body ached so much I sat on the sofa staring. About an hour later I realised I'd fallen asleep. The front door knocking had woke me up. I got up and opened the door. It was Adam. Adam? I let him in. "You're probably wondering why I'm here" he said. I nodded, "Yeah I am" I replied sitting back down. He perched on the corner of my sofa. "I came because I just wanted to reassure you that Amanda does love you, you know" he said. I shook my head. "She doesn't" I replied. I know she doesn't. Otherwise why would she have gone behind me back with... Him. "She does. I know she does, Aaron told me" he said. "You knew?!" I shouted. He shook his head, "I found out yesterday!" He said. I perked back down. "He said 'please don't tell because we don't love each other. She loves Eddie'" he said. "Aaron told me to tell you that it's all his fault and you should take Amanda back because she loves you, Eddie" I was starting to think he's right. Maybe she does love me...? I love her of course but... "Where has she gone?" He asked me. I shrugged. "She left this morning and never said where she was going" I said disheartened. "Phone her" Adam said. "Why?" I asked. "To see where she is, just do it!" I grabbed my phone thinking this could work. She answered straight away. "Amanda?" I asked. "Eddie?" She asked confusedly sounding sad. "Why did you call me?" She asked. I heard some noise in the background. "What's that noise? Amanda are you on the aeroplane?!" I shouted. "Yes. I'm going to America and nothing can stop me" she said. "No. Get off that plane now" I said. "No." She replied. "Don't go" I said almost crying now. "I have too. I want too. You don't love me back and Sam hates me and Aaron- don't even go there. I'm leaving and I have to go now" she said. "No, please get off that plane, Amanda I beg you" I said. "Good bye Eddie." the phone like cut off. Adam jumped up getting his car keys out of his pocket. "Come on" he said. "Why?" I said in tears. "We're going to the airport" me and Adam raced down the path and got in his car. We drove as fast as we could to the airport and by the time we got there it was 4:39.

I raced into the airport checking the timings. "America, America, America" I scanned all the boards not finding America. "Hurry!" Adam said. "There!" I pointed at the board. "47B" we ran down the airport looking like crazy lunatics. We got stopped by security. "Please, just let me go through. Just for one second" I asked. "I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to leave" the woman took me away. "Please! This is urgent!" Adam said. I broke free from the woman's grasp as she went to grab Adam. "Run Eddie!" He shouted. I ran down and as soon as I got to 47B there was nothing there. The door was shut and the plane was just leaving. I dropped to the floor in my tracks. "No, why did she go?" I cried, sat in the middle of the floor. "Why couldn't she just-" i was stopped. "Get off the plane?" I turned and saw Amanda standing there. "That's exactly what I did" she said. "But-"I began. "You don't love me. Why would you do that for me?" I asked. "I do love you. I love you with all my heart. And I am so sorry about what I did because it was the biggest mistake of my life" I walked over to her, tears still running down my cheeks. "I don't know whether I did the right thing" she said. "I just love you" she whispered crying. I saw in the distance, Adam had arrived and he watched. "You did the right thing" I assured her. "I did?" She asked. "Yeah now don't ever go away again do you understand me? Because I don't ever want let you go again, you're a huge part of my life. That's why I was so distraught when you went. I cried for hours this morning. I do love you and if you love me-" she cut me off, "I do. I do I do I do" she said. I nodded, "Okay then" I hugged her and she cried into my chest. I'm not sure whether it was tears of sadness or happiness. I'm so glad she didn't go, because I don't know what I would have done without her.

_*Sam's POV* _

George arrived at my house. I needed a big brother hug desperately. "Sam what's happened?" He asked. "I kicked Aaron out" I sniffed. "Why?" He asked concerned. "Because he doesn't love me and he cheated on me. And I hate him but I still love him at the same time. He just doesn't love me back" I cried into his chest. "That little shit did what?!" He shouted annoyed. "I swear I will box his head into a wall the next time I see him!" George always defended me and I could tell he was super angry right now. "George please calm down. I'm such a mess right now and I just want a brother hug" I said. He sat on the sofa and I sat next to him. "Don't worry Sam" he said hugging me. What if George does something to Aaron? Wait, why should I care? That's right I don't. But I do...

_*Aaron's POV*_

Okay so that's it. I have no where to stay, unless I go to Torquay with Adam. I want my home back, with Sam, but she won't take me back so I may as well move. In my bags, there was a letter. It was addressed to me so I opened it. "Dear Mr. Tveit; we'd like to inform you that due to the death or Mr. E Tveit and Mrs. F Tveit, you have been left a sum of money as a transaction of the Tveit's will." I ripped open the rest of the letter and there was a cheque at the bottom. £10,000. Ten thousand pounds. All for me. I could buy a house with that. I'm going to buy a house with that. Now I can stay and I possibly have a better chance with Sam. On the scale from one to one hundred I'm at ninety nine and she's at one. I have to play my cards right.


	11. Chapter 11

**-One month later-**

_*Sam's POV*_

It seems like forever since Eddie and Amanda moved to America but it was only 2 weeks ago. I had completely forgotten about everything. Although one tiny part of me still had hold of it. About a week ago I had gotten these flowers in the post. There was no trace to who it was or where they were from. They were just there. They were Lily's, my favourites, and they were red and pink too. How did they know? Must have been luck. They were sat in a vase on the windowsill. George always commented on them when he came round, 'Who gave you the flowers?' I'd shrug and say 'I don't know'. This time there was a buzz at the door. I answered the buzzer and it was the postman. "Delivery for Miss. S Barks" he said. "I'll be down in a moment" I grabbed my phone and keys and went downstairs. The postman was waiting and I opened the door to him standing there with a basket with chocolates in. "Looks like you have a secret admirer" he winked as I took them from him. I checked my post box and there was a bunch of stuff addressed to Aaron. My phone started ringing just as I shut the box and locked it. "Hello?" I asked struggling to carry the basket, keys and post. "Is this Miss Samantha Barks?" A woman on the other end asked. "Yes, who's calling please?" I asked confused. It was an unknown number. "Never mind that, we need you at Dundale Hospital right now" she said hurriedly. "Why?" I asked. "Just come, as soon as possible!" I put the phone down. I shoved my post back into the box and I ran out the block of flats and down to the car.

I arrived at the hospital about 10 minutes later. I ran in and there was a woman who jumped at me presence. "Miss Barks, is it?" She asked. I nodded out of breath. "Follow me" she said and she took me up 3 flights of stairs. I nearly died when we got to the top but she carried on down the corridor. She rushed into a room and I followed her. He lay there. There in the bed. All beaten up and swollen with a big black eye and bruises everywhere on his body. Aaron. I ran over not controlling myself. He looked so hurt. It was natural for me to nurse someone if they needed help. "Aaron what happened?" I asked confused. I was the slightest angry and sad. "Who did this?" I looked at him as he struggled to speak. He coughed a lot, "George" he mumbled. "What? M-my brother George?" I asked shaking. He nodded. "He's badly hurt and bleeding a lot. We need to fix his wounds fast" I heard the doctor say. "I told them to-" he coughed again, "call you" he sat up fast coughing. I handed him a glass of water from the side table. "Because no-one cared" he lay back down in pain and I didn't know what to do. "He's going to be okay, right? Tell me he's going to be alright" I pestered the doctor. "I'm not too sure but you're going to have to wait outside for the time being, Miss" she ushered me out. I watched him lie there in pain and he turned to where I was. The doctor lay him back down and I was told to sit outside. I was outside for about an hour and 45 minutes before I was allowed back in. "Be quiet, he's resting" I walked in and Aaron was awake. His arm was in a cast and he had stitches down the side of his head. There was an ice pack on his leg and his left eye was closed. "Are you alright?" I asked, I felt tears start to form in my eyes. "I came as fast as I-" Aaron stopped me. "Thank you for coming at all. You hate me with all your heart. And yet you still came" he said. I felt so guilty. I don't hate him. I love him, a lot, still. I couldn't say. George would kill me. "What actually happened?" I asked just as two police officers came in. "Mr. A Tveit, yes?" They asked. The doctor nodded scribbling on a note pad. "Hello laddy, I'm Sergeant Dufay and this is my colleague, Constable Solington. We're on your case of the abuse that took place about an hour ago so we need you to answer from questions for us?" He asked. Aaron nodded. "Can you remember anything that happened?" He asked. "I was on my way home from the shops when I was attacked in an alleyway by about 6 guys. I knew one of them-"I cut him off. "My brother" I said ashamed. "Is there any reason that your brother could have done this?" The other officer asked me, I nodded. "It was all to do with relationships" I replied. He nodded standing up. "Can I see you for a moment outside, Miss?" I followed him outside and gave him a description of George. "You're going to arrest him aren't you?" I asked without a doubt. "That is all up to Mr Tveit-" Sergeant Dufay joined him. "Let's go" be said and I went back inside. "Why did you come?" Aaron asked me. I sat there awkwardly, "I didn't know what was going on, I came to see of anyone was seriously hurt... Turns out I was right to come" I said. He looked at me in belief. "But, you could have just left it. I'm not important" he said. "You are too important! Just like everyone else in the world..." I said. He nodded, "Sure" he said. "Mr Tveit who do you live with?" The doctor asked. "No-one I live alone" he said. "You're going to have to stay in hospital then" she went off discussing things. "Wait, of someone is there to take care of me, I can go home?" He asked. She nodded. I guess I could take care of Aaron for a week or so... It won't hurt, will it? No. I can't. "But I have no-one... My brother lives in Torquay and my parents died" he said almost in tears. "Don't you live with your partner?" She asked gesturing to me. "No, no. We're n-ot together...a-anymore" I said awkwardly. Aaron looked down in awkwardness. "No, we were together but now we have no-one" she said. "Oh, my bad. Well I'm sorry Mr Tveit you're going to have to stay for the week" she said. "Awh no" he said gutted. What was I doing? I could stay with him until he was better but my head was telling me no. I dug right down into my heart. Yes. "I'll stay with you, until you get better, if you want...?" I trailed off. "You would?" He asked hopefully. I nodded slowly, "Are you sure?" She asked worried. I nodded, "Yeah..." I said. "Okay, but you have to stay with him 24 hours a day and tamper to all his needs" she said pushing her glasses onto her forehead. "What, so you mean I have to stay with him? All night?" I asked. She nodded. I regretted saying yes this time. "I'll need to go home first-"I said. "Of course, you can discharge him at anytime. And we just need to take another look at his wounds" she said. Aaron looked up at me and smiled, "You don't need to thank me" I said. "Thanks" he said. "I'll be back as soon as possible okay?" I said. "I'm not going to move so you be as long as you want" he said with a familiarly warm tone to his voice. I paused. "Ok" I walked out the hospital and down the stairs and back to the flat.

Just as I got back George was pulling up. "Hey Sam, I was just on my way to see you" he said. I took him by the arm, "I need to talk to you" I said as I took him up to the flat. We went in and it was still a mess, I hadn't been able to tidy because I was at the hospital. George sat down and made himself at home. "What did you need to talk to me about?" He asked, "How could you" I said. My anger was bubbling up and I was getting ready to burst. "What?" He asked. "How could you, George I'm so ashamed of you" I said looking down at the floor as I started to cry. "Sam why are you crying?" He asked coming over. "Because of what you did!" I swung my hand to block him away and it hit his face. "What?!" He shouted. "You know what you did" we were both stood now, facing each other. "Sam what did I do?!" He shouted. "To Aaron. In the alley. Ring any bells, George!?" I shouted in his face. He went quiet and backed down. "Why would you do that?!" I shouted disgusted. "He deserves it and we all know it!" George shouted back. "No! He didn't deserve any of it, he said he was sorry, George!" I shouted. "Sorry? Is that the best he can do?!" He shouted. I slapped George. I slapped him so hard his cheeks went scarlet red. "How dare you do that Sam" he said. "I'm not 5 anymore George so stop treating me like it! Aaron didn't deserve that, you know I was upset but you didn't have to beat him up! You hospitalised him, he's really badly injured!" I shouted tears streaming down my cheeks. "You went to see him?! Why would you care about him Sam? After what he did to you!" He said. "Because I still love him! I love Aaron, okay George! And if you have a problem with that, I have a front door, and I'm happy for you to use it!" George grabbed me by the wrist. "You still love him?!" He shouted. "A lot! In fact, I never stopped loving him, all that happened was some people got in the way of things and we were split apart" I yanked my wrists away. "Now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I need to pack" I said. "Pack for what?" He said. "I'm going to stay with him to look after him, like someone kind would do because unlike you he has no family to care for him! You have parents; you have a sister who lives around the corner and a niece and nephew who live around an hour away. Aaron has no parents, he has no bestfriend anymore, he has a brother who lives 4 hours away, and me who lives 10 minutes away. Now I'm going to be mature and take care of him" I said. "I won't let you" George said. "I can do what I want!" I screamed at the top of my voice. "Now leave!" I shouted pointing at the door. George turned away and walked out the flat slamming the door behind him. I fell to the floor in tears after he went. What did I just do? It was either George or Aaron. Family or exlover. I chose Aaron. It had better be a good choice.

I packed a bag for a few nights at Aaron's and put it in the car. When I got back to the hospital Aaron was out of bed and limping around to try and help the bruised muscle in his leg. "I'm back" I said. He limped over to me, "I'm walking this is a miracle" he said. I smiled slightly and the nurse watched him with joy. "We've prescript you with 3 different pills which you must take daily, Aaron" she handed the piece of paper to me. "Make sure he does sweetie" she said with a wink. I nodded. "Are you ready to go home now?" She asked him. He nodded, "I think I am" he said smiling. He limped his way as far as he could and it took us 10 minutes to get to the lift. We stood in the list and there was an awkward silence. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and caught Aaron's eye. I quickly avoided his eye and the doors opened. We went out and the nurse made me sign some forms to discharge Aaron. "And all done. There you go" she said. "Thank you" Aaron said. "Hope you stay well, Aaron" she said waving us off. I helped Aaron into the car and started it up. I had no idea where Aaron lives. He directed me to a small house on the end of a small street. It had a white door with the number 34 on it. He got out his key and opened the front door. He went in and I followed. I felt uninvited, as if the house knew who I was and that I wasn't allowed to be here. He sat down on the sofa because he was tired. "Sit, don't just stand awkwardly" he said and I sat on the sofa opposite him. I got out the slip of paper with the pill doses on it. "You have to have one pill now... And then two later" he struggled to stand back up so I helped him. We took the bag of pills into the kitchen. It had a black shiny ceiling and wooden floor boards. "Let me" he said. He took the pill bag from me. He opened the first one he took out. "Whoa wait" I took them from him and stopped him. His eyelids drooped. "Are you alright?" I asked him. I looked all on the piece of paper. 'We dosed him so he should fall asleep soon enough' that's exactly what was happening. I grabbed his arm, "come on" I took him upstairs and took back the quilt of his bed before he fell onto it and his eyes closed completely. I left him upstairs.

_*Aaron's POV*_

It was 3 o clock and I went back downstairs after my sleep. Most of the pain had been numbed in my leg and my casted arm. I made my way slowly into the living room where Sam sat crying. "Sam?" I asked her. She looked up wiping her eyes. "Yeah?" She replied. I sat next to her. "Wanna tell me why you were crying?" I asked. She shook her head. "...Okay. You don't-"I began. She burst into tears on my lap. I put my hand on her back instead of letting it float in mid air. "I had an argument with George" she said. "About what?" I asked. "About this whole situation. I told him that I wasn't proud of him for what he did and that you didn't deserve any of it because you didn't and he almost stopped me from coming to stay with you but I didn't care because I finally forgave you and I-"she began talking so fast. "Wait, you f-forgive me?" I stuttered. She paused but then nodded. "He said I wasn't supposed to go back to you after what you did but I said I love you. Because I do and you don't know what I've done with myself without you" she said. "Y-you?" I asked. She nodded. I leaned in to kiss her. After a while it felt good. She dug herself into my chest, "Please don't go again" I shook my head a thousand times. "I won't. I won't I promise" I said in tears. I whispered back "I love you" and she pulled out and said "I never stopped"

**Author's Note: Hi guys :) So this is the end. I hope you all liked it. I hope no-one disliked the ending because it was a bit stereotypical but I couldn't think of anything else... :') A sequel may be in the works, if I can think of anything? This was also a pre-written story so if you were a bit confused with the really quick updates! Thank you for reading & reviewing it means a lot!**

**-Olivia :)**


End file.
